Smallville at Twilight
by ReadingFan13
Summary: ON HOLD- When Bella gets a scholarship at the University of Metropolis she gets out of Forks as soon as she can. Bella knows all about the team through her cousin, Chloe. One day on her way to a Team Meeting she runs into Alice. Can everything change? AU
1. Chapter 1

Smallville at Twilight

Chapter One

**I do NOT own Smallville or Twilight!**

**BPOV**

I expected once I had gotten out of Forks my life would go back to the boring way it had before I had moved there.

How very wrong I was.

I had gotten a scholarship to the University of Metropolis and I left Forks as fast as I could. It's not that I didn't _want_ to leave my dad; it's just everywhere I looked I was somehow reminded of _him_ or _them_. It hurt too much to be there anymore. I wouldn't, no _couldn't_, put myself through that anymore.

_Your nineteen now Bella…It's been a whole year and no such as a word from any of them…_

I had Jacob…for a while. As a friend of course. He helped me get through some stuff. He took care of Victoria for me. But no matter how much I wanted him to make all the pain go away, Jacob just didn't have that kind of power, even as a werewolf. I knew I was holding him back. But then one day it was like a miracle happened…well it was like a miracle happened for Jacob. Angela's cousin, Alexis, came to La Push beach. Jacob saw her, I was with him when it happened, and the look on his face was the most happiest I had ever seen him. He told me later he imprinted on Alexis. A thing werewolf's did when they found their soul mates. True love at first sight basically. Alexis was really nice, like Angela even.

Alexis had short jet black hair and was Jacob's age. She had a little bit of tan skin but it was only because she lived in Texas. She had ice blue eyes and was 5'3. I had never heard her cuss before and with Paul always around Jacob's house well, let's just say I'm pretty sure she won't stay like that forever.

Right after graduation Angela, Alexis and Jacob helped me pack my things. And I was off to Metropolis. I moved in with a cousin and her husband from my mom's side, Chloe and Jimmy Olsen. I had met Chloe only a handful of times but we were kind of close. Well, closer than Lois and I were.

Jimmy worked with a news paper. He took the pictures. While I had always thought Chloe was a housewife, with no kids, I was quiet wrong. See my cousin had a bigger job than her husband. She worked with what I call superheroes. Yeah, it sounds stupid and corny but it's true. I kind of figured that about a week after I had moved in. I was wandering around the house and Chloe had told me I couldn't go into that specific room. But me being me I just had to. I soon found it was filled with tech stuff. It was like falling into the rabbit hole to Wonderland. I knew my cousin was weird but who in my family wasn't?

"Bella hurry up or you're going to be late for work!" Chloe called thrusting me out of my thoughts.

"Okay coming!" I told her.

I worked at the bookstore a few blocks away and it was taking me longer to get to work because it was snowy and overcast all the damn time now that its late November. So there for it somehow took me longer to drag my ass there.

After I nearly ran to the bookstore to be on time, I tripped right outside the door. Someone caught me by my elbow. I looked only to see Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow smirking at me. But as of the moment he was just wearing regular clothes.

"You know what's so funny about this?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"The fact that I'm not even in costume and I still manage to save you."

"Whatever Ollie. But seeing how you don't normally wait outside of the bookstore what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Come over to my place tonight at seven the team has a meeting and some of us thought it would only be fair if you were there."

"What's it about?" I asked.

"A video Chloe got from one of her cameras."

"Okay, I'll be there after my class."

"What class?"

"My college classes remember, the fact that I am still in college. English degree, is what I'm hoping for. It's the whole reason I'm here."

"When does it end?"

"Six—thirty."

Oliver rolled his eyes and walked away. He turned around after a couple of steps and yelled, "Remember my place at seven!"

I smiled and walked into the bookstore.

"Bella!" I heard.

I stared at Carlos, my boss, putting new books on the bookshelf with his little green cart. Carlos was 5'8 and was a bit bigger than some people. He had jet black hair and tan brown skin. I had no idea why but whenever I saw him he was always wearing bright colors. Red, green, orange, blue, yellow, ect. He had a wife and they were having their first kid in a couple of weeks.

"I don't pay you to stand outside and chit—chat all day!" he yelled at me.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

I hated it when he yelled at me.

"You can start by putting the rest of these books away." He said and left to do…something.

I somehow managed to put the books away while the costumers roamed around me. I tripped four times and stumbled about ten. A new record for me. As soon as I was finished I asked Carlos what I should do next. He told me to be cash register until my shift was over.

My shift ended at three—thirty and I had a half an hour to get the university. I walked there something I did often now. By the time I got to my English class I had a few minutes until class started.

Before I knew it class was over and I had to get to Oliver's for a 'team meeting'. It was getting dark, twilight, by now. I once more decided to walk instead of calling a taxi.

It was nice out cold, but nice. There was a small breeze and the slushy snow covered the ground. When I walked you could hear the slapping of my feet against the slush. It was kind of getting annoying but I could manage.

I was only a few blocks away from Oliver's apartment when I think I ran into a steel wall. Well it felt like a steel wall. I stumbled back a few steps and ended up tripping on something. Effectively landing me on my back which was now wet. I pushed my hair out of my face while trying to get up.

"Sorry.", I said without looking up. "I'm incredibility clumsy. It was my fault."

I was about to walk around the person while looking at the ground in shame when I heard her voice.

"Bella?" a dainty voice said.

My eyes snapped up only to meet her golden ones. Alice. I knocked into Alice. She hadn't changed at all since my birthday. She looked exactly the same.

_Of course she wouldn't have changed,_ my mind whispered to me. _She's a vampire…_

"Alice." I breathed.

She hugged me into what could be categorized as an Emmett hug.

"Alice…need air…" I gasped out.

She abruptly let go of me but had a huge grin on her face. Well we both had huge grins on our faces but that was beside the point.

"Sorry I forgot." She said.

It was only now that I realized that she had hand full of bags. Shopping bags. Typical Alice.

"What are you doing in Metropolis?" I asked astonished. "I mean I'm happy to see you but Kansas? It does get sunny around here. And it's not exactly the shopping center or whatever."

"I could ask the same thing for you but if you must know only a few of us are here. And we came here because I had a…weird insight; I guess you can call it that…" She said with her face scrunched up toward the end.

I was about to ask something else when my phone buzzed. A text from Oliver.

_Hurry we're all waiting 4 u…_

I smiled. Typical business Oliver. He was so serious when it came to the team.

"Boyfriend?" Alice asked me with her eyebrows raised and for once no smile.

I snorted and but my phone away.

"Me and Oliver? No way. He's like years older than me." I told her.

"Good.", she said. She linked our elbows together and started walking the way I came. "Come on. The family is going to flip when they see me with you."

I unlinked our arms. "Alice I can't right now. As much as I want to…I can't I have somewhere to be right now." I said. It was the total truth. As much as I missed them I couldn't just drop everything.

"Give me your phone Bella." Alice asked with an outstretched hand.

I gave it over to her confused.

She typed something in it and handed it back to me.

"I put my phone number in there." She explained.

"Oh. So…um…I'll see you?" I asked.

"Of course." She said before she headed off the opposite way I came.

I jogged to Oliver's place. Hoping I wouldn't get into trouble for being late for my first meeting.

I rushed up to the elevator and tapped my foot nervously as I made my way up to Oliver's apartment. Finally the bell rang signaling my arrival. I rushed in.

"I know, I know. I'm late I'm sorry. I ran into…an old friend." I told the team.

"Next time," Oliver said. "try showing up on time."

"Sorry." I muttered.

The team was all here. Clark Kent aka Red Blue Blur, Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow, my cousin Chloe aka Watchtower, John Jones aka Martian Manhunter, Bart Allen aka Impulse, Arthur Curry aka Aquaman, Victor Stone aka Cyborg, and lastly Dinah Lance aka Black Canary.

"Hey sweet thing." I heard Bart whisper in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back into his chest.

"Hey." I whispered back.

Bart kissed my cheek and picked me up bridle style making me smile how impulsive he was. He flashed me a smile and suddenly I was sitting in his lap on the couch.

Bart was only a year older than me and he had brown curly hair. He had deep green—blue eyes that twinkle with amusement all the time. He's 5'10 and muscular not much but you could tell he works out.

Bart and I had been dating for about three and a half months. Jimmy was kind of happy but only because it would mean Bart would quit flirting with Chloe.

Everyone was seated on Oliver's couches.

"Okay," Oliver said. "now that we're all here," cue the glance at me. "Chloe had something really important to share with us all."

Chloe stood up in front of Oliver's huge TV.

"Okay so when I was looking back over some of the camera's from Watchtower I saw a blur on one of the forest cam's and when I asked Clark and Bart about it they said they hadn't been anywhere near the forest. And well I slowed it down and here's what I got."

Oliver's TV showed a bear in the forest about to pounce on a smaller deer. Then a blur moved across the screen so fast I'm not sure I even saw it. The blur pounced on the bear and suddenly the bear and the blur were off the screen. I heard rounds of gasps from the room. I sat completely still on Bart's lap. I was becoming increasing nausea by the second. It reminded me so much of…

"Okay all I got from that was…whatever that thing was. You sure it wasn't you Clark?" Arthur said. Motioning his hand at the screen.

"I haven't been near the forest in a long time and I don't attack bears." Clark said.

"Okay is that the slowest you can slow it down Chloe?" Dinah asked.

"No that was what I got without slowing it down. Here the image I got when I did." She responded before the screen evened out.

On the screen was a big burly man with bands of muscles. He was very pale. He had dark brown curly hair.

It was Emmett Cullen.

"Oh fuck!," I gasped. I felt bile rushing up my throat. "I think I'm going to puke!" I said before I ran into Oliver's kitchen and emptied my lunch into his sink.

**So…tell me what you think. I know it was short but I think if I continue this story I'm going to make the chapter's longer. I had to stop somewhere. **


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville at Twilight

Chapter Two

I felt him behind me before he grabbed my hair from the vomit that was coming out of my mouth. Bart looked the other way while I puked. I really didn't want him to watch this but I couldn't say the words because my mouth was otherwise preoccupied at the moment.

When I finally stopped Bart let go of my hair and in a flash there was a glass cup of water was next to me.

"Thanks." I muttered to him.

He nodded in response.

I drank the water which left a nasty aftertaste in my mouth but other than that I was fine.

"Sorry you had to see that." I whispered to Bart.

"S'okay." He said before he pulled me into a hug and rested his head on top of mine.

"Hey lovebirds!" Arthur called making us jump away from each other. "Come back in here!"

We walked back into the room hand in hand and resumed our spot on the couch.

"Bella," Oliver said staring directly at me. "You know something." He declared.

"I can't." I said shocking them all. "As much I want to…I can't I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Is this man a metahuman or meteor freak or Kyptonian?" Chloe asked.

"Neither." I whispered.

"Well then what is it? Because it sure as hell isn't like me." John said.

"I can't tell you but I can tell you they're not like any of us." I responded

"Wait. You just said they. There's more?" Victor asked.

"Yes but I only know a few of them." I hated that I couldn't tell them but I had to protect the Cullen's no matter how things ended between _him _and I.

"Can we have a name at least?" Dinah asked sounded frustrated.

I shook my head no.

"Why not?" Bart asked me.

I stared into his eyes.

"Because they were my friends just like me and you guys. And things may have not have ended the way I liked but…if it was one of you guys would you tell someone else about the others?" I asked in return.

Everyone kept glancing at one another uncomfortable about my question.

"Exactly." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"But Bella," Oliver said uneasily. "What if they come after us? What if they're a threat?"

"They're not." I said.

"But if they are?" Clark asked leaning forward in his seat.

"You're just going to have to trust me on this one. They are not a threat." I said shaking my head slowly. "If we leave them alone then they leave us alone."

I heard rounds of 'fines' from everyone.

"Thank you." I said sincerely to them all.

"But if they attack," John stated. "We _are _going to defend ourselves, Bella."

"I know." I whispered.

"So…," Bart drawled out I think trying to move on from the serious conversation. "Is someone going to make the food or were we suppose to eat before we came here?"

I heard a few chuckle but other than that nothing change much.

"Um…I didn't eat either." Aurther admitted.

"So…are we going to order out or are the ladies making dinner?" Bart asked.

I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow babe! That hurt. How about a kiss to make the searing pain go away?" He asked dramatically.

I heard a few groans but I ignored them and kissed him. It was always nice kissing Bart. He tasted like a mixture of cheetos and coke. My fingers intertwined with his curly brown hair and his hands went to my hips trying to pull me closer. This was one of the many reasons I liked Bart. He was willing to get physical with me and I loved it.

"Get a room!" I heard someone mutter. Oliver.

I broke away from Bart and found that most of everyone had left into some other room in Oliver's apartment.

"Why can't we have this one?" Bart asked with a boyish smile on his face.

"Because this is the room with the biggest flat screen." Arthur said like it was obvious and then he turned on the TV to watch nothing other than Family Guy.

I glanced over to Bart only to have him shrug at me and then turn his attention to the TV. Bart did love to watch Family Guy and he somehow got me to like it too. So for a half an hour I watched and laughed with him and the team.

I heard the elevator ding to a stop so I turned toward the elevator only to see Jimmy walk through with about five boxes of pizza.

"My savoir!" Bart yelled.

Bart got the hugest smile on his face and in less than a split second he was in front of Jimmy. Then he grabbed a box from Jimmy and then before I could blink he was next to me with his box of pizza.

"So…I brought pizza?" Jimmy's voice sounded a bit shocked and surprised but he got over it.

"Yeah you did!" Bart said as he raised his pizza and taking a bite but never looking away from the TV.

"Thank you Jimmy." I said as I picked a slice form Bart's box.

"You're welcome." Jimmy said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jimmy put the remaining pizzas in the kitchen. When it was commercial everyone but Bart and me went into the kitchen to grab pizza and were back in here in time for South Park to be on.

When most of the pizza was gone and South Park was over I got up.

"Where you going?" Bart asked me grabbing my arm.

"As much fun as this was I have homework and school and work and stuff tomorrow." I told them.

Oliver stood up after I finished. "And I think it's time we start to get to our night jobs everyone."

When I had asked Bart what Oliver meant by night jobs a few months back he meant it was time for them to suit up and start patrolling the streets.

Bart groaned and got up. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm gonna walk you home." Bart whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

"Hey Chloe." I called to her. She was curled up in Jimmy side.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked.

"I'm going to walk back home." I told her.

She nodded and headed to the elevator with Jimmy by her side holding her hand. I saw that Clark was nowhere to be seen so he must have run home to get suited up. John must have gone home because Oliver's balcony was open so he was flying home most likely to get suited up for the night. That left Chloe, Jimmy, Bart, Arthur, Victor, Dinah and me to take the elevator. We all squeezed in it. Leaving little personal space but then again I didn't have that with Bart's arm around my waist now. No one really talked so it was eerily quiet making me uncomfortable.

When the elevator dinged indicating that we had made it to the lobby I heard someone sigh in relief. Not caring who it was we walked out of the elevator one by one. Bart and I walked out of the apartment building holding hands. We walked a few blocks without saying a word just enjoying each other's company. I only saw a few people along the way but then who walks around at nearly eleven at night?

"This is nice." I said.

"What is?" Bart asked me.

"Us."

Bart chuckled quietly. "Yes then I suppose it is nice." He said.

I sighed.

We lapsed back into out silence. It was nice. I didn't have the need the fill it. And before I knew it we were standing in front of Watchtower.

"I swear, Bart, if you die I will kick your ass." I told him.

"You say that a lot." He said.

"Because it's true."

"I'm going to take you out to a nice dinner tomorrow night." He declared.

"If you don't die that is."

"Whatever. Just please say you're free." He pleaded.

"I'm free."

"Good. I have to go soon before I get yelled at by everyone else."

"Okay." I sighed.

Bart tipped up my chin and kissed me. It started out slow but quickly turned into fast, passionate, and lustful. My fingers were twined in his curly hair. Bart had one hand wrapped around my waist and the other cupping my face. He pulled away after a few minutes.

"Now I really need to go before I forget why I have to." He whispered.

"Okay. Be safe." I told him. Bart turned around and before I could blink again he was out of sight.

I woke up when my phone was buzzing on my night stand. I accepted the call without looking to see who it was. I was still sleepy from staying up until three in the morning doing homework.

"Hello?" I grumbled into the phone.

"Hey Sweet cheeks." I heard him whisper into the phone.

"Thank God you're alive Bart." I sighed.

"You worry over nothing. No one can catch me. I'm too fast." Bart said his voice filled with frustration. "Besides that's not why I called. You know how I told you I was going to take you to dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I answered with caution.

"You're still free?"

"Bart no offence but I really don't think my plans would change in less that twelve hours. Besides we haven't had a real date in like a month."

"Yeah that's why I'm takin' you out. A woman like you should be treated like a queen." He said his voice filled with sincerity.

I snorted. "I think other people would beg to differ."

"Do you doubt me?" He teased.

"Maybe." I said slyly.

"Well don't because it's the truth."

_And the truth hurts._ I finished in my head.

"So we're going out tonight?" I asked him.

"Yes we are. I'll pick you up at six, okay?"

"Of course."

"Okay. I'll see you then." He murmured.

"Bye." I whispered before I hung up.

I glanced at my alarm clock by my bed and noticed I only had an hour before I had to get to my first class.

"Shit!" I whispered before I ran to the bathroom.

I think I took the fastest shower known to mankind. My hair would just have to air dry today. I brushed my teeth and threw on some clothes without really seeing what I was wearing. I clutched my class work I would need today and dashed out the apartment without even seeing Chloe or Jimmy.

I marched through the apartment door. Other than the fact that I was almost late to class today things had gone pretty well. I only had to work for a few hours today because Carlos's wife went into labor earlier so Carlos shut down the book store before he and his wife jetted off to the hospital.

I still had an hour and a half before my date with Bart. I strolled upstairs to take a long deserved shower but before I could get all the way to my room I saw Chloe pass me and boy did she look worried.

"Hey cuz'. What's the rush?" I asked grasping her elbow to make her come to a complete stop.

"Nothing." She said with a wave of dismissal.

I shrugged it off because if it was really important Chloe wouldn't be holding anything out.

I was in and out of the shower in less than ten minutes later. I put on some light make up seeing how I was about to go on a date. I slid on jeans because even though I was going on a date it was November in Kansas. I ran around my room looking for a shirt that would go with it with my phone buzzed.

_I see you wearing a red top ~A._

Alice was right.

In the end I was wearing the red top Bart loved on me. It was just a normal red v three quarter shirt. I put on the Ugg boots that I had gotten me when I first moved in. They were comfortable enough. I still had twenty minutes until Bart was supposed to pick me up. So I pack my wallet, my phone, and anything else I would need into the one purse I owned.

Twelve minutes to go.

I went downstairs to wait. And when I few minutes passed I started pacing. My phone started ringing so I quickly grabbed it out of my purse before the fourth ring. What surprised me most was that the caller id said that it was Alice calling.

"Alice?" I said confused to why she was calling me now of all times. I mean she knew I had a date she helped me pick out the shirt.

"Hey Bella!" She squeaked into the phone.

"Hey yourself. Um…Alice?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she responded. She sounded like someone was trying to say something to her also.

"No offense but why are you calling?" I questioned.

"Bella since I saw you last night I can't see you…at all." She murmured.

I froze. "What…what do you mean you can't see me? Isn't that impossible?" I asked slightly hysterical.

"I know!" Alice squeaked. "I thought you were dead or something!"

"Has this every happened before?" I asked.

"No. Well…"

"Well…what?" I said requested an answer.

"Werewolves." She sighed.

"What about werewolves?" I asked cautiously.

_Jake…_

"The only things I know that can block my…_sight_ are werewolves." She explained.

"But I'm not around any werewolves." _Right now…_

"Look Bella just…know who you're with okay. Like _really_ know, okay?"

"Of course Alice." I said with relief. I glanced at the clock on the wall. Bart would be here any minute. "Hey Alice I have to go."

"Hot date?" She joked. I don't really think she meant it more so as a joke but who was I not to tell Alice that I was back into the dating field.

"Umm actually…yes."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. I counted to thirty before I said anything.

"Umm… Alice you still there?" I asked timidly.

"You're dating someone?" She whispered.

"Ummm…yeah?" It came out more as a question than an answer.

"But you said you weren't last night!" She wailed into the phone.

I shank away from the tone of her voice and the loudness of it.

"No you asked if I was dating Oliver. And I'm not. I'm dating…" I kind of trailed off afraid that saying Bart's name would stir up a fight.

"You dating….?" She inquired. I could just picture her waving her hand in a circle leaning over slightly.

"A guy named Bart Allen." I sighed.

"And how old is he?" Alice growled at me.

"He's only like a year older than me Alice." I said getting frustrated.

"A year!" she gasped. "Why would you date someone who's a _year_ older than you?" she scolded.

"Well at least he wasn't born in 1901!" I snapped at her before I snapped the friggin' phone shut.

I minute later I was feeling guilty as hell. I shouldn't have snapped at Alice about Edward.

_And there goes your chance about hanging out with the Cullen's again._

_Shut up._

Great now I'm hearing voices in my mind.

**~*~*~*~*~*Thirty Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~***

Where was Bart? It had been a half an hour and he still wasn't here. Well if he wasn't coming here then I was going to find him.

I marched in the apartment for Chloe or Jimmy.

"Chloe!" I screeched in to the apartment.

"What!" She shrieked back.

"Can I have the car keys!" I yelled.

"Whatever." She bellowed.  
I grabbed the car keys form the bowl that was by the front door of the apartment. I rushed into the friggin' car and headed for Bart's apartment. It took me about five minutes to reach the fornt door. I hopped out of the car and was welcomed by the doorman, Barry.

"Hello Ms. Swan." Barry said with a smile as he held the door wide open for me.

I smiled back. "Hey Barry. Is Bart still here?"

"He has not left as far as I know."

Great then he could be anywhere.

"Thanks Barry." I called to him while heading to the elevator.

When the elevator dinged signaling my arrival I was greeted by no one.

"Bart Allen!" I yelled.

"In here!" I heard him call from his bedroom.

I walked into his bedroom only to find his shirtless back to me. And what a nice back it was. Perfectly toned and muscled. Only did I now notice that he was pulling on his superhero shirt on.

"Where the heck are you going?"I asked with my arms crossed.

"I got a call from Oliver he wants me to go out on the field tonight." He responded without turning around.

"And what about our date that _you _planned?" I asked pissed off.

He finally turned around with a confused expression on his face. Then he looked me up and down.

"Shit." He said with realization dawning on his face. "That's right."

"Yeah it is." I said moving to sit on his bed.

"I forgot." He revealed.

"I bet you did." I muttered.

"Look why don't you stay here tonight so at least we can spend some time together in the morning." He said.

"Bart you'll be tired when you get back."

"No I won't I'll be back by two, I promise."

"Fine I stay." He looked pleased and wagged his eyebrows at me. "But we're not doing anything."

His face fell but brighten after a second.

"At least I'll get to say you were in my bed tonight."

I smiled for the first time since I got here. He quickly got the rest of his things on. Then Bart leaned down to kiss me. It wasn't longer any than thirty seconds but it was a great thirty seconds.

"I'll see you in the morning." Bart sighed.

"Bye." He left out the bedroom door with one last glance at me. "And make sure you kick some butt for me!" I yelled after him.

"Always!" he bellowed.

I head the front door slam shut telling me he was gone.

I sighed.

_It's hard sometimes dating a superhero…but so worth it too…_

I called Chloe telling her that I was staying at Bart's tonight and she told me to be safe. Like Bart and I were going to do anything, please.

We never did anything when I stayed the night. It was kind of like an unspoken rule we had. Yeah sure we had some pretty hot make out session but nothing ever came of it.

I had a few of my things here such as a few of my books because I was here so often. Bart didn't seem to mind when I left things here. He actually encouraged me to.

There were always pros and cons in dating Bart.

I helped myself to Bart's food and left some of what I made in the fridge for when Bart got home. I tried to watch TV but got bored with it. I did happen to read some of a book I had left here and when I noticed the time it was already ten and I was tired from today. So I took a shower in Bart's and even used his shampoo. Just so I could smell like him later. I curled up in Bart's bed. It smelled just like him.

_Today was weird…_

Completely true. From Carlos's wife going into labor to my... tiff with Alice to somehow _not_ going on a date with Bart but staying the night. Completely and utterly true.

**So there you have it. Chapter two of Smallville at Twilight. **

**I think you guys should know that I'll only be updating each of my stories once a month because four stories at once is kicking my butt. So I made a promise to myself to update each of my stories once a month. Just like your period.**

**And I did not edit this chapter so any mistakes are completely my fault.**

**Until next month,**

**ReadingFan13**


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville at Twilight

Chapter 3

Someone was holding me loosely around the waist when I woke up. Then I remembered I had stayed the night at Bart's after he left. I was lying on my side and Bart was spooning me. I twisted so I was now face to face with sleeping Bart.

He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. His face was completely relaxed and smooth from any worry's he may have had last night patrolling the streets. He was keeping the citizens of Metropolis safe and out of harm.

Bart sighed, fanning me with his breath.

I just now noticed that Bart was sleeping only in sweat pants leaving his chest completely and utterly bare to me. Bart was a little bit more muscular than _him_ but nowhere near the size of Emmett. Kind of the size of Jasper. I traced the muscles of his chest and abs with my finger tip. I ended my little personal tour of Bart's chest when I got to his heart. I laid my hand flat against it and I could feel it beating.

Bart sighed again in his sleep. I gave him a small peck on the lips and he opened his blue—green eyes.

"Good morning." I whispered to him.

"What a good morning it is." He agreed and kissed my soundly on the lips.

"Definitely." I agreed when I got the chance to breathe again.

He hummed and attacked my lips again.

Somehow I don't think I'll be leaving this bed for awhile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Bart and I did finally leave his bed it was only because we got hungry. We didn't do anything besides kissing. Bart wasn't about to pressure me into anything and right now I really didn't feel like doing anything like that. I liked the way things were now. If we added in sex…who knew what would happen. And besides we had only been dating for about three months.

I made Bart pancakes while he took a shower and he came out just as I finished the last one. I think he grabbed like four and I grabbed two. We ate in silence but I had no need to fill it.

After breakfast it was my turn to take a shower. Then we just watched some TV and talked during the commercials. Before I knew it, it was nearly one in the afternoon.

My phone rang as I was heading into the kitchen to make lunch.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hey Bella!" _ Alice's voice said over the phone. _"I was wondering if you would like to come over to the house today?"_

"Um…Alice I don't know where you live." I whispered glancing over at Bart.

"_I'll come pick you up. Where are you?"_

"Um…my…friend's apartment."

"_That's cool. Where is that? I can't _see_ you right now."_

I gave Alice the direction's to Bart's apartment and we said our goodbyes and see you soons.

"Hey Bart?" I called while grabbing my things.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go see…um…an old friend. I have to go now." I shouted as I grabbed my last thing.

When I turned around he was right there. He leaned down till I could feel his lips brush mine when he talked.

"Did you really think you could leave without giving me a kiss goodbye?" He whispered.

I smiled slowly. "Maybe, maybe not." I breathed as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Then his lips were on mine. One of his hands went to my waist and the other cupped the left side of my face. It was over before I would have wanted it to.

"You should go before I hold you prisoner here." He warned me.

I smiled but didn't move away. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"And your friend?"

"Damn." I sighed.

Needless to say within a few minutes I was in front of the building waiting for Alice to show up. Within a minute of me standing there a new looking bright yellow Porsche was pulling up in front of me. The window rolled down and I ducked down to see Alice sitting in the driver's seat.

"Well, are you going to get in or what?" She asked in a singsong voice.

"As if you don't already know the answer to that question." I muttered as I hooped in the car.

It was silent as we made our way out of the buildings pull up section. Finally we were out of the city and on to a forest closed rode.

Finally I sucked up to say what I was willing myself to say. "Hey Alice, about yesterday…what I said was rude and uncalled for. I'm really sorry. It's not like you guys can help what you are."

She nodded but didn't say anything. Alice wasn't being her normal bubbly self. She kind of looked like she would be crying right now if she could.

"Um…Alice are you okay?" I asked her.

She waved her hand in dismissal. "It's fine. It's not like it's your fault." I don't know if I heard this next part right but I think I heard her breath out, "Although Rose would disagree with me."

"What wait did you say?"

"Nothing." She shook her head as if she didn't want to think of something.

I just noticed that we were parked now. I looked up to see a house—or maybe mansion?—that looked like the Cullen's house in Forks. It was huge, white and had tons of windows like the other one.

"Wow." I breathed out.

"You like it?" Alice asked.

"Of course I do." I smiled at her. She smiled a little in return but not her usual one.

"Come on. Emmett's dying to see you again."

She got out of the car. I scrambled after her nearly falling on my face in the process. When she reached the front door she just walked in. I noticed Emmett and Rosalie sitting on the love seat to the right of me. The inside reminded me the house in Forks. It was bright in here too. A lot of light creams and white colors too.

Emmett hopped up out of his spot and gave me one of his bear hugs before I could even register it. He was crushing me with his strength but I didn't mind I missed him. Along with every other Cullen including Rosalie.  
Finally when I couldn't take much more of Emmett's hug without passing out I gasped, "Can't…breathe."

Emmett laughed his booming laugh and set me down. "Still the same breakable human that's for sure."

"Hello again Bella." Jasper said from beside Alice.

I jumped a little and Emmett chuckled. Then Emmett made his way back to Rosalie's side.

"Hey Jasper." I waved a little and smiled timidly.

I noticed Rosalie hadn't looked up from her magazine she was reading.

"Hello Rosalie." I whispered.

She looked up from her magazine long enough to glare at me and return to her reading.

"Carlisle and Esme are on a trip in Paris but they'll be back in a few days." Alice explained.

"Oh." I said. "So where's Edward?"

They all glanced around at each other even Rosalie stopped reading.

"You didn't tell her." Rosalie realized.

"There was never a good time." Alice explained.

"She should know though." Jasper said in his accent.

"Yeah." Emmett chimed in.

"What don't I know?" I asked.

"Edward's...not here." Alice winced.

"So where is he?" I asked still not getting what they were hinting at. Was Edward on a trip too? Or was he hunting?

Rosalie looked me square in the eye and said the four words that made my heart stop completely, "Edward joined the Volturi."

**Oh snap! **

**Bet you didn't expect that cliff hanger! **

**So this chapter was like really short—I know that—but you gotta hate cliff hangers, right? I thought I would leave you with that until next time. **

**ReadingFan13**


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville at Twilight

Chapter 4

"What," I gasped in shock. "What do you mean he joined the Volturi?"

"What does it sound like?" Rosalie hissed at me. "It means he joined the Volturi. And it's your entire fault."

"Rosalie," Alice sighed. "You know that's not exactly what happened."

"He wouldn't have gone there in the first place if it weren't for her. Hell we would still me a family if it weren't for her." Rosalie shot back.

"Can someone—please—explain to me why he did it?" I shouted.

"Maybe you should sit down, Bella." Jasper suggested.

I did as Jasper said and sat down. Alice and Jasper followed and sat down at the love seat.

"Why did Edward join the Volturi?" I demanded.

"He didn't join voluntarily," Alice explained. "One of the vampires there, Chelsea, has a power. One that will make you…I don't know…bond you to someone. Make you loyal to them to someone else."

"And she used it on Edward." I realized.

"Yeah." Alice continued. "Aro liked Edward's ability, to be able to hear someone else's thoughts from afar. He liked that and he wanted Edward. So he got Chelsea to use her ability on him. NAd well…you get the point." She concluded.

"But why was Edward there in the first place?" I asked.

"You know how I mentioned that my visions about how I haven't been able to see you," Alice asked. I nodded. "We thought you were dead."

"What?" I squealed out.

"Um…Yeah." Alice continued. "Not one of my brightest moments. So _Rosalie _told Edward—"

"Hey!" Rosalie protested.

"Well," Emmett said. "you did spill the beans on that one. And we weren't even one hundred percent sure she was dead."

"He had the right to know!" Rosalie yelled. "Am I the only one who saw that!" Then she got up and ran out of the room. Well I assumed she ran because one second she was there and the next she wasn't.

I heard Jasper sigh quietly.

Emmett got up, "I'll go after her." He volunteered. Then he was gone.

"Anyways," Alice continued. "Rosalie told Edward and he went to kill himself—"

"To kill himself!" I shouted.

Alice sighed and leaned against Jasper for support. "Am I ever going to get to finish this story?"

"Sorry." I whispered, "Continue."

"—because Edward couldn't live without you. So he went to join you. And…uh…I got a vision about it and went to go stop it. When I got there they had already gotten him on their side instead of what he wanted—death. They tried to convince me to join but I kept thinking of Jasper. I left Italy that night. Alone." She finished sadly.

"So it is all my fault." I murmured.

"Bella," Jasper warned.

"It's not your fault. It's my fault; my visions are all jumbled up these days." Alice sighed.

I felt _so _guilty right then. I think I knew why Alice hasn't been seeing me lately. Bart. Oliver. Chloe. Clark. And the rest of the team for that matter.

"Bella," Jasper asked with his eyebrows raised. "Why do you feel guilty?"

"It's 'cause," I stopped short. There was no way I could tell them. Not that I didn't want to. I had to keep Bart safe. Him and everyone else, "it's all my fault. It's because of me that your visions are so messed up lately." I sighed sadly.

Jasper didn't seem convinced but he didn't voice his concerns. And for that I was thankful.

~*~*~*~*Later~*~*~*~* 

"It was great seeing you all again," I said.

Alice hugged me, "Trust me, Bella, we're not going anywhere this time."

After that conversation, that still didn't even seem real to me, Alice had taken me on a tour of the house. It looks about the same as the one in Forks. Maybe a few differences here and there but if I didn't look hard enough it would seem like we were still in Forks. Well without Esme, Carlisle and…_him_. But I would see Esme and Carlisle soon. Alice said once they got back they would come and visit me and that they would love to meet Chloe and Jimmy.

Jasper never mentioned the fact that I had lied earlier.

I kept expect him to say it at any moment. Maybe he would mention it to Alice after I left. Or maybe he didn't even know I lied. Which seems impossible.

I know Jasper will bring it up to someone. Maybe me, maybe not. But he will bring it up. And that will have them asking me questions. Questions I'm sure that the team and I won't like.

**IMPORTANT-**

**God I feel like a bad person. But I think I'm going to put this story on hold. I have the ideas for it but I'm having a hard time typing it out. I'm not sure how long this with be on hold— so I'm not asking anyone if they want to continue it—but I do know one day I will come back to it. I just don't know when that day will be. If you have any ideas about what should happen next then share them with me. I'm so sorry about this.**

**ReadingFan13**


End file.
